Confliction
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "There's a side of me you don't know." "I don't care, I've fallen in love with the side of you I know."


When we tell someone we love them, we usually hear a yes or no. Yes for this reason and no for this reason. There are times though, when someone becomes dumbfounded by our confession for them. Which instead of hearing a yes or no from them, we hear their reasoning as to why we shouldn't fall for them or why we would be better off with someone else. In most cases, it's simply due to the fact they feel as though we fallen in love with who we know of them and not the side we never knew of them. A side they feel that if we knew about, we would change our feelings about them. That just isn't the case though, and such a case is being made right now between Master Tigress and of the Dragon Warrior, Po Ping. For the two of them, who were dressed in their usual attire like always were in the training hall. While their friends and master were resting a calm night away.

"Tigress, why can't you just understand and accept that I love you?" Po asked in a calm manner. While his eyes were pleading with the Tigress's, whose own eyes glared at the pandas.

"'Cause it doesn't make sense! There are plenty of of girls in this valley Po, girls who don't have issues within themselves like I do. Girls who don't have the turmoil I have had for all my life!" Tigress told him sternly, placing her right paw over her heart.

"You don't know that for sure Ti, everyone has some sort of problem in them. Besides, I know that with you, you would never harm or hurt me on purpose. I know in my own heart, I can trust you with my life like I have since we became friends." Po stated to her, trying his best to make his words pierce what was ever making her say such things to him.

"You don't know that for sure Po, you're letting your heart could your judgement of me. Which is why I want to ask you this, what part of me did you exactly fall in love with?" She questioned him, making Po have a bit of a confused face.

"What part? There is no single part of you I didn't fall in love with Ti. I fell in love with your strength, determination, beauty, mind, heart, and everything else. I love all you Tigress, I just don't understand what your trying to get at right now?" Po questioned back at the feline, moving a little closer to her as he was but five feet away from her. When he did this however, Tigress, began to back up a little.

"I see, so you just fell in love with what you saw since you and I met and from then on?" Tigress asked, taking her glare away from Po and began to glare at the ground.

"Exactly." Po firmly told her, stopping in his tracks as to not make Tigress back up more from him.

"How does that make sense though Po? I mean, you simply fell in love with what I was showing you all this time. Meaning, you don't know what I'm like when I'm not showing such things to you. For all you know, I could be fooling you with all that and in an instant I could hurt you." She told him, her voice softening a bit before she let her right paw be removed from her chest and instead let it hang by her side.

"You may know some things about my past Po, but that doesn't mean you know everything about what I was like. There were some days when I would just go berserk from my loneliness and at times even have terrible thoughts about people. This was even after Shifu adopted me. There's a side of me Po I feel you don't want to know about." Tigress firmly told him, looking from the ground and up at Po. Who seemed to have a look of understanding as well as pain. It was then, the panda took a deep breath, closed his eyes and re opened them.

"You're right Tigress, I don't know what all happened in your past or how you reacted to things that made you feel horrible and disconnected inside. However, I don't care about that. I only care about the girl I knew from the moment I met her to the moment I told her I love her. I only know what you have showed me Ti, and everything you have showed me so far, has made me want you so much." Po told her with a smile on his face, his voice oozing of tender and care for her. Which may have helped strike I cord in her heart, as his words made her angry expression into a soft one.

"Y-you really mean that Po? You really trust me that much and believe all that?" Her voice, now full of curiousness instead of confusion and anger.

"Every word of it, which makes me want to ask you Tigress. Do you believe in everything I have shown you till now? Does your heart feel like you can trust me with your life and all that you have? More so, do you care about the side of me you don't know? Or the side of me I feel like you have grown to like?" Po asked, slowly making his way over to her which only took about five steps. So that he was now in hugs reach of her. It was then, she looked from the ground and into his eyes.

"I-In a way I do trust you in such a way Po. I would be lying if I said I didn't, even more so if I said I haven't fallen in love with the side of you I have come to know you by. A side that is so caring, gentle, warm, and full of life. What if though one day, my other side does something that will hurt you?" She asked him with worry in her eyes, which made Po lift his right paw up and gently place it on her cheek.

"If that happens, then I guess we will deal with it. But I feel like both of us have pushed such sides deep down to the point they won't ever come back out. After all, when I fell in love with you, it's almost like mine just disappeared." He stated with warm affection, rubbing the felines cheek in a way that told her 'don't worry, it'll be ok.' He then took her right paw with his left paw, lifted it up, and gave it a soft kiss.

"Which is why I hope, the love I will give to you everyday will one day put an end to a side. That I can tell, you worry about so much." Tigress's eyes then widened a little as her mouth dropped a little. Astounded by the dedication along with the love the panda was emitting all to her. It got to the point, where she felt like she had to do the one thing would start something a new for her and the one she called 'her best friend'. For she leaned in, and placed her wet lips onto the pandas. A soft purr, now beginning to echo from her before she pulled away.

"I hope so Po, I have a feeling though, you will." She smiled, before she and Po hugged each other tightly. As Tigress realized what Po meant in his words, for we all have sides to us we don't like to show. The sides we do show however, are the sides that people gravitate their heart towards.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
